


Dear, My Crush(es)

by sweetcandy65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Letters, Love Letters, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcandy65/pseuds/sweetcandy65
Summary: Hermione Granger has been studying in Hogwarts since she was 11 years old.She used to pour out her feelings on her crushes throughout the years by writing it in letters and sealed it in a box.There are 6 letters in total.But what happens when all her letters are sent out to all the boys written in her letters?How can this make Hermione get closer to the boys?>> ModernAU!





	1. Prologue

 Prologue: _Letters._

 

* * *

Hermione Granger was considered as the _brightest_ student in Hogwarts. She had bushy, dark hair that she left untamed everyday, because she wasn't really bothered with it. She also had a quite bigger than normal teeth at the front. She had a best friend since she was five years old and his name was Ron Weasley.

She stepped in to Hogwarts when she was eleven years old, alongside with Ron. She promised to herself that she would study hard to make her parents proud of her.

Hermione had never expected that along the years, she would meet a lot of guys, that may or may not had made her stomach flutter like bunch of butterflies flying around. She thought it was stupid at first, but she didn't think it wasn't pleasant either.

When Hermione got her first ever crush, she decided to write out her deepest feelings toward her crushes in a form of letters. She never told this to her friends because she was a little bit embarrassed by the idea of it. She was seen as an intelligent student, and if people found this out, she was scared that they would label her as lame and _cheesy_.

So she sealed all the finished papers into envelopes, just like real letters, and put it in a box, then hid it under her bed. For four years, her secrets were hidden safe and sound.

But then when Hermione was fifteen years old going to sixteen, she found out all her letters were gone.

Then when she knew, the letters were already sent to all the boys she had written about.

Hermione only had three words in her mind currently.

_She fucked up._

* * *

_Harry Potter, her best friend's current boyfriend._

_Ron Weasley, her best friend and childhood friend._

_Draco Malfoy, that annoying git of the school._

_Blaise Zabini, the gorgeous and cold Italian man._

_Cedric Diggory, the captain of the school's football and also the flower boy._

_Viktor Krum, her ex-boyfriend when she was 14 years old._

And Hermione Granger.

 

* * *

 

**_Author's note;_**

_Hey there! This is my first ever story in AO3 and I hope this story will be fun to read for all of you. Just some few quick Q &As to feed your confusion (maybe) :_

 

**1\. Will there be any similarities with the To All The Boys I've Loved Before book?**

>  
> 
> _Beside the letters, there aren't any similarities with the book. There won't be any contracts like Lara Jean and Peter had. So yes, the rest are based on my ideas._
> 
>  

**2\. Will Hermione end up with one of the boys?**

>  
> 
> _I do have an idea for whom Hermione end up with, but I still can change my mind as I write this story. Maybe Hermione does end up with someone, or no._
> 
>  

**3\. "...fifteen going to sixteen"? Hermione is supposed to be the oldest one between the golden trio so she should have been sixteen years old already.**

>  
> 
> _Since after all, this is a modernAU!, I decided to change Hermione's birthday date to February 19. She was born in the same year as Harry and Ron, but she's still the oldest._
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, but that's it. Just the letters part and the rest of the ideas are mine. 
> 
> Just to remind once again, this is set in ModernAU! and I may have written false things about UK education (then I realized AFTER I wrote 10+ chapters in my note). So I will still try my best to learn about the education there and please apologize me if I make some things wrong.
> 
> Comments are always well appreciated! It can boost my will to write even more.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's deepest nightmare had finally come true. Her letters were finally delivered to all the boys she had crushes on before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The letters part are inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hermione Granger knew that she was considered smart for her age.

She also was a very curious type of person and when she was curious, she immediately went to the library because she just loved reading books. It was more thrilling to search for her answers by books rather than searching it in her phone. For her, it was lame and not fun. Besides, Hermione _loved_  the papers' scents in the books and the feel of the papers as she traced her fingers on it.

For her appearance, she had a very bushy hair since she was young and gave up to tame it. Soon enough, she grew to like her uniquehair and just went with it. She never considered herself as beautiful, but she personally liked her appearance herself.

For her personality, Hermione wasn't really sure about it. People said she was sometimes too stubborn for her own good, like her mother. They also said she was quick to get angry and easily frown. Hermione was surprised to hear that, especially when they didn't really tell her good sides. But Hermione embraced her flaws that showed her as a _human_ , but of course she tried to lessen it.

Also, she had a best friend since she was five years old named Ron Weasley.

Ron was a boy who had ginger hair and freckles. Hermione saw him as a funny guy, even though sometimes Ron didn't realize he was being funny. But he could be reckless and insensitive towards other people, which sometimes hurt Hermione. But when he realized, he apologized immediately and Hermione forgave him of course.

Ron had a big family. He had other six siblings, adding it with a mother and a father. Hermione was close with the Weasleys and she considered them as her second family because of it.

When they were finally eleven years old, they were sent to Hogwarts to continue their education.

Hogwarts were divided into four houses; Gryffin, Slyther, Raven, and Huffle. Hermione and Ron were conveniently in the same house; Gryffin. But beside that, they could still be divided even if they had the same lesson in their schedule.

Their school uniforms consisted of white shirt (the length of the sleeves can change according to the season; short sleeves in Spring-Summer, long sleeves in Autumn-Winter), a tie (the colours were different according to your houses; Red for Gryffin, Green for Slyther, Yellow for Huffle, and Blue for Raven) and a black skirt that ended a little above from the knees for girls and black trousers for boys. They also had a bonus grey jumper for Autumn-Winter.

Each houses had their own sport teams and the most popular one was football.

There would always be a Sport Event every year on January. Each houses' teams would compete and of course the one that they awaited so much was the football one. Since first year, Gryffin and Slyther football teams had always been in a neck to neck situation. Maybe Gryffin would win, maybe Slyther would win. No one could really expect who would win.

Despite Hermione not really fond of the sport, she was really always rooting for her house's football team.

But, Hermione had never expected that she would meet guys that could make her smile like a fool and became shy. She also had never expected to write out her deepest feelings into papers and made it like letters, then hid it in a box under her bed at the dorm.

She had also never expected the letters to get _delivered_  to the boys as well.

 

* * *

 

Hermione Granger was currently in her fifth year, writing down notes in Biology class. She listened to Ms. Mcgonagall and raised her hand whenever the woman asked a question. As always.

When the bell rang indicating it was recess, Hermione tidied up her books and looked at her schedule for her next class. It was Chemistry, which was taught by Mr. Severus Snape.

Hermione disliked Snape, but not as much as her close friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Snape had greasy, black hair which ended right at his shoulders. He always wore an indifferent expression and he usually had frowns as well. It was very strange that he usually ignored her hand who was up on the air to answer his questions, as he asked other students who clearly didn't want to answer. Then when he found none, he sneered and mocked them.

What was it with his problem? He asked a question and she raised her hand to answer it! But no, he decided to ignore her like she was a useless dust at the class.

She heaved a sigh then finally stood up. But then she was bumped by someone behind her and she stumbled a little because of it. Just right after she turned around a little to glare at the person, she was met with a pair of familiar grey eyes who belonged to none other than the Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going, Granger." Draco sneered and frowned at her.

Hermione was really confused at her thirteen year old self who used to have a crush on _this_...guy. He was such a jerk to everyone and it was obvious he disliked her too! What did her thirteen year old self see in him, she didn't know.

Well, if Hermione had to be honest, Draco actually had a nice appearance. With his soft and sleek blonde hair, most girls had their eyes set on him and Hermione was one of them...a few years ago. He was also a Slyther, which actually fit him. Now, she had no feelings like that on him anymore since fourteen years old right after she met.... _him_.

"What, Granger? Cat got your tongue?" Draco said with his (annoying) smirk which stopped her thoughts.

Hermione frowned then looked around, finding the class was empty beside the two of them. Well, she took some time with tidying her books so she wasn't surprised she was the last one. But what was Draco doing here as well then?

"Why are you still here? I thought you will immediately go and hang out with your so-called friends," Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

Draco looked speechless for a moment at this statement, which was unusual to see. But it immediately changed in a second and his frown came back again. "Well, why do you even care?"

"I don't, but it's...concerning to see Draco Malfoy having a _fr_ ee time alone without his _friends_ ," Hermione replied then snatched her bag and walked out from the class, without even turning her face.

She went to the canteen and searched around for her friends. When she saw them, she smiled instinctively and walked to the table.

"Hey everyone." Hermione smiled and slid to sit down next to a dirty blonde haired girl.

The blonde girl was Luna Lovegood, who was a year below Hermione. She was sorted into Raven house. She turned to face Hermione and smiled back, but somehow her focus wasn't really on Hermione. "Hey."

" _Blimey_ , you bring out so many books!" Ron said right after swallowing down his sandwich, which was a good decision of him. If he talked while eating, none of them would really understand what he said. Well, except Luna, sometimes.

"Well, I really need to finish my homework so..." Hermione trailed and opened up her notes.

"You really should eat some though, you don't want to lose your focus while studying, do you?" A messy haired boy with round glasses said across her, grinning.

He was Harry Potter, whom Ron and Hermione met when they were paired as a group for History at first year. Obviously, Harry was also a Gryffin. They somehow just clicked and the three of them became close friends ever since. Hermione was glad though, since she really needed someone else with a more rational mind than Ron for her.

Beside Harry, was a girl who also had the same ginger hair like Ron, Ginny Weasley. Like them, she was also a Gryffin. Overall, she was cute and Hermione didn't deny that. She was obviously Ron's younger sister and she was currently Harry's girlfriend. Hermione and Ginny were also close through Ron and Hermione was really happy to have someone like Ginny as her friend.

Ginny was a quite popular girl in the school and she had dated some guys before. One of them was Dean Thomas, one of the football players in their house. After they broke up and weeks later, Harry and Ginny became a _thing_. Which was not that much of a surprise for Hermione, who expected them to date soon enough anyway.

"Right, Harry. You really should eat, Mione! You are becoming thinner day by day and it's no good!" Ginny scolded. Just like that, Hermione was instantly reminded of Ron and Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley.

Hermione gave up and leaned back, "alright. I'll buy myself a bit of food."

Hermione stood up and went to get some food for herself. Since she was quite late, she didn't have to wait in a line to get her food. She didn't forget to thank the workers behind the counter before she walked to the table again.

Before she got to her table safely, she bumped on someone by her shoulder, _again_. But thankfully, neither of them fell or stumble from it.

"Ah, sorry," Hermione instinctively said. This one was different from Draco's which was obviously not accidental judging from at the fact that they were alone and he came from behind her. Besides, the person wasn't Draco, but when her eyes set on him, she took that back. This man wasn't that far from Draco, but less annoying.

The dark, Italian man gave a curt nod, his eyes showing no emotions. Then he walked pass her and just left the scene.

Hermione shook her head a little and continued her walk, a little bit embarrassed from her stunning a little. But she couldn't really stop himself, he was one of her little crushes before. Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was a very attractive guy, which was obvious. Blaise and Hermione shared a few classes together, but both of them rarely talked. Once, they were paired as a team on early fourth year and from there on, Hermione had a little crush on him. How could she resist when he was looking _good_ like that and also his _brain_! He was so smart, which was actually the opposite of her expectation. That made her competitive side boiling in jealousy.

But despite that, he was really an indifferent guy and worst of all, he was friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Out of all other people to befriend with! Also, he had to be in the Slyther house.

She sat back on her seat at her table and continued to scribble down on her notes, ignoring her friends' curious glances. Well, except from Luna who was staring at another side, blankly.

 

* * *

 

On the next recess, Hermione decided to spend her time at the library instead.

She pulled out a book from the shelves and took a seat at an empty table. Right after she started to read, she got lost into the words and enjoyed the moment.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione stopped her reading (and holding back her groan because someone just had to stop her from reading) and looked up to the source of the sound. The person was Cedric Diggory, the golden and flower boy of the school.

Hermione's chest fluttered at the sight of him, despite her crush on him already disappeared. She couldn't hold that back. He was cute, so it should be normal to feel like that when she saw him...right?

She had a crush on him on first year, when she accidentally dropped her book while walking. She was so lost on reading at the book she was holding and the other book in her other arm slipped down. Hermione grumbled in annoyance and wanted to crouch down to pick it up, but someone else beat her from it.

Cedric, who was twelve years old at that time, picked it up with that handsome smile of his. "This is yours, right?"

Hermione was stunned at how handsome he was, disbelieving at this person in front of her. How could he look... _this_  handsome? He was like shining right through her and she suddenly felt self-conscious of herself.

"T-thanks," Hermione stuttered. She really wanted to dig a hole and ran away at how embarrassing she must have seemed.

Cedric's smile didn't falter even though she had taken her book, which only made her pulse beat faster. How could someone just become _this_ perfect?

"Okay then, see you," Cedric waved a little and walked away.

Hermione had a crush on him right after that, but right after she went to second year, it just disappeared, somehow. She thought it was just a mere child crush, and she didn't blame herself for that. He was kind and handsome, most girls would have felt the same like her.

On the start of the fifth year, somehow, Cedric came to her table and asked her if the seat across her was taken. Hermione, who was confused, decided to ignore the fact that other tables were in fact, empty. She merely nodded, too dumbfounded that the person she had a crush on before was sitting right in front of her. The eleven year old Hermione Granger would have been so giddy, but fortunately, this was the fifteenth year old Hermione.

This had become a normal situation for Hermione, as sometimes Cedric would come and sat across her at the library. She found his company was oddly not bad at all. He knew when to be quiet as they read, and knew when to talk to break the silence.

It was weird that somehow he always found a topic for them to talk about. From books, his football team in his Huffle house, lessons, and more random things. It was weird of couse, since he wasn't even in the same year as her.

But she wasn't complaining either way.

"How was your day?" He asked as he flipped to another page.

Hermione shrugged, "it's usual as always. Though, I had a little bicker session with Malfoy. He's a git."

"Not really confused at that one though. He'll always be a git," Cedric said with a small chuckle before he went back to read.

Knowing he was focused on his book, Hermione took this time to sneak out a look at him. His brown bangs were growing longer than before, but he was still handsome nevertheless. His natural rosy cheeks and pink lips made him look even cuter. Hermione glared a little in jealousy at how he got all those meanwhile Hermione didn't.

Suddenly, Cedric looked up and met her eyes, which took her by surprise. When Hermione thought he would look back to his book, he surprised her again. He didn't.

1...2....3...4...seconds passed and they were still staring at each other. Right before Hermione could snap out of it and look back at her book, a voice came out from the door.

"Cedric! Do you know how hard it was for me to search for you?" A pretty Chinese girl came towards them, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hermione broke the stare immediately to look at the girl. She was Cho Chang, one of the popular girls in the school. Even Hermione herself admitted that. Her appearance was pleasing to look at and she was also the captain of the female football team in her house; Raven. Her grades were also good that she looked so... _perfect._

Just like Cedric.

"Oh, Hello Hermione," Cho greeted Hermione with a smile.

Hermione waved back with a smile and then looked back at Cedric. He stood up and shut close the book, looking at Cho now.

"Sorry, Cho. I thought you know already I'm here," Cedric smiled cheekily and then turned around to Hermione, "I'll take my leave now. See you later, Hermione."

Then, the pair left.

Hermione watched the pair went out from the door, then she returned her gaze to the book.

 

* * *

 

Hermione came out from her bathroom, fresh after a shower. She wrapped the towel around her wet hair that was not quite bushy anymore. Well, just for now.

Her roommates, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown weren't here, which Hermione was thankful of. That didn't mean Hermione didn't like them both, but she just didn't really click with them. They usually gossiped about things at school and honestly, it really bothered her sometimes. Especially at studying, which was a lot of times.

She crouched down at the side of her bed, a habit of hers since she was eleven years old. A habit since she started to pour out her feelings by writing it on letters and hide it in a box.

But strangely, the box was gone.

Biting out her tongue from a panicked shriek, she frantically looked around the room to search for the baby blue box. But after 10 minutes of searching and double checking, she found none.

She immediately snatched her phone and opened the messages. Luna was on top of the chats with 6 chats from her and Hermione tapped on it.

 

**Luna♡**

_I came to your room with Parvarti and Lavender's permission._

_I left out a box of chocolate from Ron at your desk._

_Oh right I also found a box of your letters inside._

_Why were the letters not sent, Hermione? Thankfully all the people you've written to are all in Hogwarts._

_I've sent all the letters to them for you, you're welcome._

_And no, I didn't peek on the letters._

Her nightmare finally came true.

The letters were all delivered....to the boys.

Hermione face palmed and held herself back from crying. She was really angry at Luna, but she couldn't really blame her friend. Luna was just trying to help and it was Hermione's fault for not hiding it properly. Just because Parvarti and Lavender never found it, didn't mean other people couldn't find it either.

She paced around the room, panicking inside her head. Angry, burning tears started to prickle in her eyes and she chewed her lower lip, her habit of hers when she was confused and panicked.

Then she stopped. It was possible that none of the boys had read it yet.

With that in mind, Hermione dashed out from the room, hoping that this wasn't true. She really hoped so or she maybe should start to consider to move out from Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that fun yet for now, but as I promised, starting on chapter 3, it's going to be fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! I love reading comments, it will boost my will to write more!
> 
> Don't forget to also leave some kudos!
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood's misson; deliver Hermione's letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The letters part are inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Luna Lovegood was walking toward Hermione's room, with keys in her left hand and a small box of chocolate from Ron on the other hand.

She hummed a tune that Ginny always sang these days at their room, not really realizing herself that she hummed it. As she arrived, she fumbled with the keys a little bit, then unlocked the door.

There were three beds in the room and one bathroom at the other side. Just from looking at the beds, Luna already knew who were the owners of them. But she didn't pay attention to it longer and walked to Hermione's, which was at the right one.

Luna put the box of chocolate on Hermione's desk then she sat on the bed. She decided to take this time to look around the room but found no interest of it after a few seconds. The room was similar with hers and Ginny's, except for how the girls put their things on the beds.

Luna stood up, deciding to take her leave, but her foot slipped a little and she fell down.

Luna sighed, ignoring the small pain on her body that was slowly seeping in. She turned her face to the bed and then her eyes widened when she saw something underneath it. She slid her arm underneath and pulled out the thing which was a baby blue colored box with a red bow on top of the lid.

Curious, she opened it and was met with a stack of letters. She pulled one and was a little surprised at the name on the letter.

 

_To Ron Weasley._

Curiosity getting better of her, Luna pulled out the other one underneath it.

 

_To Harry Potter._

 

Then she pulled another one.

 

_To Draco Malfoy._

_To Blaise Zabini._

_To Cedric Diggory._

Getting the idea of it, Luna pulled out the last one.

 

_To Viktor Krum._

Each envelopes contained more than one papers. Some felt thicker, the rest didn't.

Luna titled her head to the side, staring at the letters which were now lying on the ground. This must be letters written by Hermione that should be sent as soon as possible, but why didn't the girl do it? Why did she hide it in a box instead?

Knowing she didn't have much thing to do, Luna decided to deliver these letters just like the letters had shown.

This would be like a small mission for her.

 

* * *

 

After informing her _mission_  to Hermione, Luna went out from the dorm and went back to the school. Along the corridor, she kept looking around to find familiar faces according to the letters.

Not giving up, Luna kept looking around, her steps got quicker a little bit. Then her eyes finally found six people hanging at the staircase and she walked to them.

The six people were none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Luna didn't really get how most of her friends disliked them, but Luna herself had a feeling she shouldn't really get close to them. Their looks at her proved that, as their gazes held out mockery.

"Oh? Isn't this _Loony the Lovegood_?" Pansy cackled. Crabbe and Goyle joining in.

Ignoring her nickname, Luna looked at Draco and Blaise instead. Pansy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how Luna easily ignored her.

"Malfoy? Zabini?" Luna asked with her airily voice.

"Yeah? Are you lost?" Draco asked and smirked a little.

Luna shook her head and took out two letters toward them. One for Draco and one for Blaise.

Without saying anything, Luna turned around and left them, who were still quiet and probably stunned at the mysterious letters.

Luna looked at the rest of the letters then continued her search. She walked down to the football field and just as she expected, she found Cedric practicing with his team.

Luckily, it looked like Cedric was calling off the team for a break. Luna quickened her steps and stopped right in front of Cedric, who was currently stopping himself from dabbing the towel around his face.

"Aren't you Hermione's friend?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I come to give you this." Luna pulled out Cedric's letter and gave it to him.

"Who is this from?" Cedric asked, having a hint of suspicion in his tone, but still accepted the letter.

Luna ignored his question and continued to search for the rest.

 

* * *

 

A sudden memory struck on Luna while she was looking out at the park.

One of the letters couldn't get sent.

Luna looked back at the letters in her hands, looking at the specific name on the envelope. The name was written neatly by Hermione.

Luna ignored it and decided to just send it by mail. The school should have still had his address somehow in their records.

"Oh? Luna!"

Luna swiveled to look at the owner of the voice and was met by a rather plump boy. Luna instinctively smiled a little to see her friend and skipped towards him. "Hey, Neville. Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

Neville Longbottom blinked several times in silence at the sudden question. But knowing it was from Luna, he shouldn't really be surprised at her being random. "No. Do you need them or something?"

"Yeah, I should give these letters to them," Luna said and raised the two letters to show the evidence to Neville.

"Oh, why don't I bring it to them? I'm their roommate anyways," Neville said.

"Really? That would be very good. Thanks Neville," Luna smiled and gave the two letters to him immediately, then bid him goodbye.

She should go to the office and search for the address, then send it.

 

* * *

 

Neville walked back to the boys' dormitory while staring at the letters in his hands. Judging by the handwriting on it, these weren't Luna's at all. He was familiar with her handwriting and this handwriting was also quite familiar, but Neville couldn't put his hand on it.

He went into his room and wasn't surprised to see both Harry and Ron there. Neville smiled a little and walked to them, who were busy with their own phones on their beds.

"I have gifts for you." Neville teased as he approached his bed.

Ron was the first to look up, his eyes beaming in expectation. He scrambled off from his bed and rushed toward Neville. "What's this? Early Christmas presents, Neville? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Neville shook his head and smiled sadly. "No, these are from Luna. But I'm sure these aren't written by hers, but I'm not sure from who. Maybe the writer writes her or his name on the papers inside."

Ron thanked his friend and snatched the letter immediately just right after Neville gave it to him. He opened the letter and gasped a little. " _Bloody hell_! There are more than one letter!"

Neville chuckled a little watching Ron's reaction and handed the second letter to Harry. Harry thanked his roommate with a smile and opened the letter too.

Just as Harry pulled the first paper out, Neville peeked a little to know who was the writer. At the bottom of the paper, were a signature and a name. Neville finally got his answer.

 

_From,_

_Hermione Granger._

No wonder the writing style was quite familiar for him. It was Hermione's after all.

Neville plopped himself down on his bed, glancing at his two roommates for their reactions. He didn't have anything to do after all and he was actually curious what Hermione wrote to them. Maybe he could guess from their reactions, who knows?

Ron was reading through the paper for a quite long time, in Neville's opinion. It looked like he didn't believe at whatever Hermione was writing about and kept reading repeatedly just to see if this was all real after all. Ron's hands tightened a little on the paper and his hands trembled a little. He didn't even bother to look at the rest of the papers inside the envelope.

This only made Neville even more curious and he changed his interest to Harry. 

Different from Ron, Harry was frowning. While Ron looked like he was shocked, Harry was furrowing his eyebrows. He looked surprised, but also curious. His frown didn't seem to disappear even after he read the next paper from the envelope.

"Bloody...hell," Ron muttered and lowered down the paper from his face.

"Yeah...bloody hell," Harry muttered back.

"Are you guys okay...?" Neville asked, now a little bit worried for them.

They both nodded to give their answers to Neville, but neither of them looked at Neville. They still seemed so surprised after reading the letters.

"I'm...going to bed. Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Neville," Harry said and tucked himself to bed.

"Yeah...me too. Goodnight guys," Ron said and followed the same like Harry.

Neville scratched his hair in confusion. What happened to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE AN ADDITIONAL INFO OF THEIR UNIFORMS IN CHAPTER 1:
> 
> "....Their school uniforms consisted of white shirt (the length of the sleeves can change according to the season; short sleeves in Spring-Summer, long sleeves in Autumn-Winter), a tie (the colours were different according to your houses; Red for Gryffin, Green for Slyther, Yellow for Huffle, and Blue for Raven) and a black skirt that ended a little above from the knees for girls and black trousers for boys. They also had a bonus grey jumper for Autumn-winter."
> 
> XXXXXXXX
> 
> In this chapter, you can see a bit of their reactions! Especially Harry and Ron.
> 
> I wonder how will they react later on? Their reactions will be in Chapter 3 so just wait!
> 
> I'm getting all excited planning this story, I already put my ideas down. I hope you also enjoy reading this story!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving down a comment doesn't hurt you at all. By giving a comment, this human will be very happy :) subscribe to get more updates and leave kudos if you like this story ♡


	4. A Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The letters part are inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hermione ran through the corridor, earning a few looks from the other students walking around. But right now, she didn't care any of that. She only cared about her letters that were on their way to the boys.

She kept looking around to search for any signs of the boys, but luck was not in her hands. She didn't find any of them.

She went downstairs and ran again, looking around to spot any familiar heads. Tears were starting to form again in her eyes as she hastily wiped it off with her wrist. Crying wouldn't solve this at all and her main priority was to search for the boys.

Or Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione?"

Hermione skidded and found Ginny, looking confused at Hermione's situation. Beside Ginny was none other than the _devil_ herself, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Hermione sprinted toward the blonde haired girl and grabbed both her shoulders, ignoring Ginny's little gasp. "Where are the letters? You haven't sent it to any of the guys, have you? Please say no!"

"No," Luna answered calmly.

Hermione smiled in relief at the answer. She loosened her grip on Luna's shoulders. "Good, can you give me back my letters?"

"Well, I only said 'no' because you told me to," Luna said. "Actually, I did already send the letters to them."

Hermione's pulse got quicker again and her grip tightened once more.

"What?!"

"Yeah, even to Viktor Krum! Just gave it to the mailman with Ginny who just coincidentally sent packages to Hogwarts," Luna answered.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, but both Luna and Hermione ignored her.

Hermione's strengths left her and her knees fell to the floor, earning both worried gasps from Ginny and Luna.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Hermione kept chanting those words like a spell, as Ginny and Luna raised her up slowly from the floor.

"Why? Am I not supposed to send the letters?" Luna asked, finally getting the idea.

Hermione only responded by rolling her eyes, like it was obvious already from her reactions previously. She grabbed her forehead and massaged it slowly to ease the slowly seeping pain in her head.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I didn't know. I just wanted to help..." Luna said.

Hermione smiled faintly at her friend to show her that she wasn't really blaming Luna at this. "It's okay, it already happened. Let's just wish that I get sick tomorrow so I don't have to come to any classes. Even better if I get sick for a whole month."

"Woah, woah, _woah._ Hermione Granger wants herself not to go to classes? What has this world come to! And here I am not understanding any slight of what were you guys talking about! Am I missing something here?" Ginny glowered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just in short, I sent Hermione's letters that actually shouldn't be sent," Luna answered.

Ginny's glare disappeared and a worried look was now all over her face just as she set her gaze to Hermione. "Mione, are the letters _that_ bad that you even wished not to go to school tomorrow? What are those in the letters? Who are the receivers?"

Hermione snapped to Luna, daring her to tell Ginny all of the boys. But surprisingly, Luna just kept quiet and stared at Hermione, like she too, was waiting for Hermione's response.

Hermione shook her head as her answer to Ginny. The red-headed showed a slight of disappointment in her face, but she shook it off immediately. Ginny walked to Hermione and grabbed her friend's hand slowly, which was still trembling a little from the shock.

"Luna and I will go with you to the dorm, just in case you will faint from whatever the letters are about." Ginny smiled faintly.

Luna walked to Hermione's other side, showing a rather guilty look to Hermione.

"Thanks guys." Hermione smiled a little. "But I do really wish I get sick tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

But sadly, Hermione's wish didn't happen.

Just right after Hermione opened her eyes, she expected herself to feel cold, or sweaty, or any other symptoms that showed her that she was indeed sick. But no, she was perfectly healthy, physically.

Inside, she was panicking and she sat up immediately, trying to calm her heartbeat. Why did she write her name on the bottom of the letters? And here she was, supposed to be the brightest student ever, but did a complete opposite of it by writing her bloody name on each letters.

Maybe she could fake herself being sick, but Hermione's little heart didn't like that. After all, she was taught by her parents not to lie and she felt guilty for even thinking about that idea.

She had to go to her other plan; _avoid the boys at all costs_.

Viktor wasn't here anymore so Hermione didn't care about him. Draco, Blaise, and Cedric were kind of easy, as they weren't even that close with Hermione. Maybe she shouldn't go to the library today, or for the rest of the year precisely.

Hermione frowned at that idea and she bet she would miss the library. That place was like her sanctuary in Hogwarts and she had to avoid that place just to not meet Cedric.

But the real problem here was obviously Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Both of the boys were always, _always_ , around Hermione ever since first year. She couldn't really think of an idea to avoid them but perhaps, they too, would avoid her anyway. Maybe the three of them had the same idea after all.

Hermione stood up from her bed and grabbed her school uniform, then went to the bathroom to take some shower. Maybe after some deep thinking in the shower, her brain that she was proud of for almost sixteen years would plan out a whole genius plan for this occasion.

With that in thought, Hermione smiled a little and entered the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

As she walked out from the bathroom, she expected herself to walk out with a confident smile after getting the plan she wanted. But instead, she walked out with a sour expression as she groggily walked to her bed.

Hermione packed her books into her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She combed her hair a little then walked out from the room. Parvarti and Lavender were surprisingly not on their beds anymore. Hermione was supposed to be the earlier bird than any of them, but she was the last today.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and walked out from the dormitory. Each step she took was dreadful to say the least. She opened her satchel and pulled out her schedule, then her eyes widened in surprise to see what it was.

_History_.

Seriously, just as she wanted to avoid her two best friends, she had to encounter them in the first thing at the morning. _Bloody brilliant._

Hermione slowed her steps, not wanting to step into the class and meet them, face to face.

But then Hermione straightened up and slapped away those thoughts. She was Hermione Granger, for Pete's sake! She was known as her intelligence and bravery, not cowardice. It was not her to feel like this toward her best friends.

Maybe she could explain everything to them later on and they would understand. Yes, that seemed to be a good idea. Harry and Ron would understand her child's crush for them, then they could go back to normal.

Suddenly feeling happy and confident, Hermione smiled and walked into the class.

But as soon as she found Harry and Ron, her confidence wavered.

Both boys were in _their_ usual seats, with Ron on the middle and Harry on Ron's right side. The only left seat was on Ron's other side, which they left for her. Hermione's.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as she walked to her seat and sat on it, earning both guys' attentions on her. They stopped talking and instead, they stared at her like she wasn't supposed to be there...somehow.

"What?" Hermione said and glared a little at them.

Suddenly, the guys shared relieved looks and they went back to normal. 

"I thought you wouldn't come this morning," Ron said.

Hermione snorted. "I won't be Hermione Granger if I ever skip any classes."

"Good, which means I can borrow your History assignment."

Hermione hit Ron's head with her History book, which was _not_ light at all. It was History after all.

" _Bloody hell_ , woman! I might get a concussion after all those hits you give to me and I will put all the blame to you!"

Hermione snickered, but hiding her small smile as she pulled out her notes. She gave her notes to Ron, not giving him any look.

"Uh...Hermione? What's this?" Ron asked.

Hermione snapped at him. "Do you want it or do you want me to change my mind and let you fail your assignment, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron shook his head frantically and snatched her notes, mouthing a quick silent 'thank you' to the girl beside him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry, surprised to see him already looking at her. But just as she was about to ask whether he had already done his assignment, he turned his face around and looked down to his History book, like it was suddenly fascinating to look at.

Hermione raised her eyebrow silently, confused. She shrugged away some negative thoughts that were slowly creeping into her mind, as the door opened and revealed Mr. Binns.

As Mr. Binns explained the lesson, most students were either drowsing from sleepiness or chatting with their seatmates quietly. The tables in the class were long in width, capable to fill in three chairs. The tables were made of fine wood that sometimes some of the students found it more interesting to scratch out some words on it rather than listening to the boring lecture from the teachers.

Hermione was busy jotting down at every important words that came out from Mr. Binns' mouth, then someone from her right poked at her arm. Hermione sighed and looked at her childhood friend, glaring at him for interrupting her.

Ron gaped at her, like a confused fish. Red fish. Hermione was about to snap back to her notes to continue writing down, but Ron's words surprised her a little.

"You _are_  a girl," Ron breathed.

"Right well spotted." Hermione snorted and ignored him for the rest of the class.

What was it with him? She was obviously a girl from birth! Didn't he know about that since, well, since they met? Hermione was slightly hurt from his statement, but tried her best to ignore that _dumb_  statement from Ron.

Hermione peeked slightly at her other best friend who was currently bobbing his head up and down. It was obvious Harry was slowly going to sleep and Hermione chuckled a little at the sight. But she stopped immediately.

She just realized Harry never started a conversation with her since the start of the class. Since she glanced at him and he looked away.

Maybe not all her best friends could ignore the letters easily, just like what she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry and Ron's reactions just for now! More reactions will appear soon.
> 
> Ooohh what do you think will happen to Harry and Hermione?
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


	5. Realization

Ron Weasley had never actually seen Hermione Granger....well, as a _girl_.

When they met, they were only five years old. Ron accidentally commented on her bushy hair, telling her that she looked like a lion. Five years old Hermione glared at him and never spoke to him again for the rest of the day.

Ron and Hermione's parents were friends, so the next day, Ron had to face with the lion girl again.

Ron immediately went to Hermione, who was pouting like she didn't really want to be here. Taking a great advice from his older brother Bill, Ron came up to her and apologized for his comment yesterday. Surprisingly, Hermione softened and forgave him.

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Wait, what? Please say it slowly. Her-my-o-winny?" Ron spelled slowly, glancing at Hermione to look at her approval.

Hermione only chuckled and Ron suddenly became speechless. That was the first time ever for him to see her smile. It didn't look...frightening at all. She looked better with a smile rather than a scowl or a frown.

"Quite close," Hermione said.

Since then, Ron grew to fond Hermione's company as his friend. Sure, sometimes Hermione seemed annoying, or for another word, _bossy_. But beside that, he liked her as a friend and always expected her to be beside him, telling him which was good or not (with 80% of Ron not listening in the end anyway).

In all of those years, Ron Weasley had never seen Hermione Granger as a girl.

Of course, she was indeed a girl, obviously. But she never showed any traits of her being a girl (according to his opinion). In Ron's opinion, he expected girls to be feminine or girly and maybe even do some cute actions, but Ron had never seen anything remotely cute from Hermione.

Even Ginny was more girl- _er_  than Hermione and it spoke a lot since Ginny was his sister.

But when Ron got a letter from Hermione when he was in fifth year, he finally found her... _cute_.

Her words felt like slapping him, telling him that his childhood was a girl. At how she expressed her feelings and how she wrote it, it made him realize that Hermione Granger could be cute...somehow.

But what made him more even speechless was that in the papers he got expressed that she had a crush on him. Ronald Weasley.

Ron felt like this was all a lie, or a dream. There was _no_ way that Hermione liked him as a guy. He acted so childish (according to Hermione of course) and insensitive around her that he still couldn't believe any of those words written on the paper.

Was this really written by Hermione? Maybe not?

Ron smiled a little at that thought. Maybe indeed this wasn't from Hermione, even if the handwriting was so similar with hers. Shaking his head a little, his eyes trailed down to the signature below.

 

_From,_

_Hermione Granger._

Ron's hands trembled a little as he read the name repeatedly, blinking a lot of times just to see if it would disappear somehow. But no, the name stayed there, as an evidence that indeed these were all written by none other than his best friend.

This couldn't be...right? Why would someone so smart and intelligent like... _him_? It would have sounded more believeable if Hermione had a crush on Harry instead. Not Ron Weasley.

Ron looked back at the top of the letter, reading it once more.

 

_Dear,_

_Ronald Weasley._

_Hey, Ron._

_I've...actually never thought I would feel like this at you. Out of all people that I've met. This wouldn't ever been sent to you, but I still want to pour out my feelings here. Maybe, when I get older, I'll read these and laugh at how I, Hermione Granger, liked Ron Weasley._

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted a little, feeling a little hurt by that statement before he continued.

 

_I realized this when you were there for me, accompanying me and gave me a mug of warm chocolate in the canteen. I don't know how and where did you get it, but I was too happy at that time to even ask you about it._

_Remember? When I cried suddenly after I met you, I expected you to joke around or mock me. But no, instead, you brought me to the canteen and gave me that chocolate. I didn't tell you the reason why, but I would in this letter. This letter wouldn't be in your hands anyway so I don't see why not._

Ron smiled a little at the irony of it. He remembered it all happened when 1st year was almost ending.

 

_I was crying...because I found Cedric Diggory holding hands with a girl. I do not know who she is, but she looked so pretty, Ron. I know I won't ever get the chance to be with him anyway. I'm not pretty. I'm not popular. I'm just the "bookworm" Hermione Granger who has bushy hair._

_You strangely didn't ask why I cried, which was not like the Ron I knew. Not that I minded of course, I was too embarrassed to tell you why anyway. But when you just sat there and accompanied me, I felt happy._

_Whenever we met after that incident, I felt the same to you like what I had with Cedric before. Maybe even more stronger since we always met, but yeah, you get the point._

_Maybe it was just a puppy love, but I didn't care. You are there for me and I am happy. Maybe this was all just a fling, because I moved on too fast from Cedric._

_But...I like you, Ron Weasley._

_Ugh, I feel so weird writing this to the guy who talks weirdly while eating, insensitive, careless, Ron Weasley._

_From,_

_Hermione Granger._

Ron's mouth gaped a little after reading it and he read it again, to prove himself that these were all true. He even forgot that there were other letters in the envelope.

Hermione Granger was a _girl_ , indeed.

 

* * *

 

When Ron woke up the next morning, the sudden realization about last night washed over him immediately. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, groaning at the fact that he would meet her later.

Was last night not a dream at all? That Hermione Granger was having a crush on him?

"Wake up, Ron."

Ron pulled the pillow slightly to see Harry already getting dressed, tying his tie while staring at Ron with a confused look. There was the sound of shower getting turned on in the bathroom, obviously Neville was taking a shower in there.

"What do we have today first?" Ron asked groggily.

Ron noticed Harry stopped tying for a moment, but then continued. "History."

Ron swore under his pillow at that answer.

He had to meet Hermione first thing in the morning! How lucky he was indeed.

Ron sat up and looked at Harry who was now ruffling his dark, messy hair in front of the mirror. "Hey, Harry. What did Hermione write about in your letter?"

Harry suddenly coughed awkwardly, looking away from Ron at the mirror. Ron merely waited, a little confused at his friend's sudden change.

"Just...a simple 'thank you' for being her friend," said Harry after recovering himself.

At that answer, Ron beamed and stood up from his bed, getting his uniform and waited for Neville with a big grin (which earned a strange look from Harry of course).

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron answered.

But before Harry could ask again, the bathroom door opened and Neville came out.

 

* * *

 

When Hermione stepped into the class, Ron felt his heart started to hammer even faster.

She sat on to the seat beside him, looking pretty much normal. Both Ron and Harry stopped talking, now putting their interests at her. Ron didn't know why would Harry also stare at Hermione in the same way as him, looking a bit surprised and a little nervous.

"What?" Hermione finally snapped and gave them both her infamous glare.

Ron instantly relaxed at her looking all normal and smiled. He asked her to borrow her assignment to copy and was hit by Hermione's history book, which was _very_  heavy.

Ron pouted silently but then his eyes widened when he saw Hermione holding out her note to him. He was speechless for a moment and asked what was this all about since his mind went blank.

First, this was actually the first time ever for Hermione to lend out her notes to Ron to copy down. Back then, Hermione never allowed neither Ron nor Harry to borrow her notes or copy her assignments. Instead, she lectured them like a mother, but then in the end she would help them do their homework.

But here she was, holding out her book for Ron to copy.

"Do you want it or do you want me to change my mind and let you fail your assignment, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione glared.

Ron smiled sheepishly and pulled her notes to him, mouthing a grateful 'thank you' to her best friend. While he was copying her notes, he couldn't help but to smile silently.

Hermione had a crush on him. If not, she wouldn't have actually lent him her notes after she just basically confessed to him.

Then his smile disappeared as he came to a realization.

Hermione had never asked him about the letters.

But Ron shrugged those suspicions away, looking down at Hermione's neat handwriting on her notes. This action was already a proof that she liked him and maybe, Hermione was a more into-action type of girl instead of words.

Ron nodded at this thought and continued to write down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reactions will come in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	6. Flirting

Hermione kept glancing to Harry even after the class had ended.

She packed her books into her satchel slowly and peeked at Harry a little. He was also tidying up his notes into his bag drowsily, just woke up from his small nap.

Hermione frowned at this. Ron acted very normal and she was so glad about that. She thought Harry would do the same either since even Ron ignored her stupid letters. But no, Harry was obviously trying to avoid her just like what she had kind of expected earlier.

Suddenly a memory struck inside her head and Hermione held herself back from face palming. How could she be so forgetful? She was supposed to be the smart one! Her brain was slowly getting broken because of this incident and she hated it.

Harry was dating Ginny right now, so it was normal for him to be confused and avoided her. Hermione had never actually stated in any of those letters that told them that Hermione was over with those crushes. She forgot to explain it to both her best friends because she was too relieved of Ron's reactions.

Before Hermione could call Harry to explain, Harry walked out from the class to his next one.

"Harry looks like he's in a rush. Is the nature calling him?" Ron asked right beside her.

Hermione ignored him and bid him a goodbye as she walked to her next class. In this next class, Ron and Harry weren't in the same class with her, which was unfortunate. She had to explain to them somehow, especially Harry since she didn't want him to misunderstand. She just hoped he wouldn't tell it to Ginny and made things worse.

Just as she entered, Hermione suddenly stopped.

There in the class, were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Right, this was Chemistry and she had the same class with both of them! She could maybe handle one, but not two! Most of all, they just had to be Malfoy and Zabini!

Hermione ignored her heart that was starting to beat faster and walked to the seat that was beside Neville. But just as she was about to pass Draco and Blaise's seat, Draco reached out his arm and blocked Hermione from passing.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to hold herself from actually losing her temper on him. She sighed and looked at the blonde haired boy with a glare. "Excuse me, Malfoy. I'm trying to go to my seat here, just in case your brain doesn't really get the idea. Not really surprised if that's the case though."

"I'm going to pretend to never hear that," Draco said and smirked. He fucking  _smirked_. That didn't look good at all. Wait, anything didn't look or sound good when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you sit here?" Draco asked, that didn't actually sound like an offer, and pulled her to the chair on his side.

Hermione stumbled a little on her seat and sent him another glare. "Look, what makes you think you can push me down and make me sit beside _you_?"

Draco only gave her his smirk as his answer.

Hermione was about to stand up and leave him, but sadly, Mr. Snape already entered the class. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, ignoring Draco's triumph look from the corner of her eyes.

Mr. Snape glanced toward Hermione who was sitting beside Draco but then he looked away. Hermione's mouth twitched at that and looked down at the table.

"Now, open to page 105 and read that first while I write down the formulas on the board," Mr. Snape said and all the students instantly pulled out their chemistry books.

Hermione muttered some incoherent words under her breath as she opened the book to the desired page. Just as she was about to be lost in the book, Draco scooted closer to her, which of course broke her concentration.

"What, now?" Hermione whispered harshly, turning her face to him.

Draco propped his elbow on the table and put his cheek on his palm, still having that annoying smirk on his face. Hermione knew what was he thinking about and she hoped what she thought was wrong, because she did not want to discuss about this with Malfoy out of all other people. In fact, talking to Blaise about this might even sound better, but unfortunately, Blaise was on Draco's other side and he looked like he didn't have any interest to his other seatmates.

"I read your letters yesterday," Draco said.

Hermione went back to her book, trying to look and sound normal. "And?"

"And," Draco continued, "it precisely said that you have a crush on me. Not surprised at that, I know you have at least a small crush on me since the start anyways."

Hermione snapped at him again, her anger slowly boiling up. "Look, it's not _have_ , but _had_ , Malfoy. It was just a young crush so don't bother to even think, that I have a crush on you. I was too blind to see how annoying you are and I'm so glad I'm already over it."

Draco didn't seem to buy any of her words and his smile now held a bit of mischievous in it. "I don't believe it. I mean, I'm not blaming you. I'm handsome, tall, good at sports, girls literally chasing me, so normal of course. It only shows you that you are...a normal girl, maybe."

Hermione snapped close her book quite loudly, earning a few looks from the other students. Even Mr. Snape stopped writing on the board, but he didn't turn around yet.

"This is why I'm over you, okay Malfoy? You think you have it all and girls literally chasing you," Hermione paused for a moment, "but in fact, it's all false. Not all girls are your fans and one good example of it is me. I'm already over this stupid crush I had on you on 3rd year and now I'm proud to tell you that I don't like you at all. So ignore at whatever words I'm spouting on those letters because I do not feel that way anymore on you."

Hermione smirked a little looking at Draco who was silent and was about to open her chemistry book again, but stopped when she saw Draco pulling out something from his bag. An envelope.

_Her_ letter.

Hermione immediately reached out her arm and wanted to snatch it away from him, but he pulled it away before she could even take it.

"Give that back to me, Malfoy!"

Draco stared at her for a moment, pretending to be in deep thoughts, then smirked. "No."

Hermione wanted to snatch that letter back to where it belonged, which was her hands, but someone was already standing in front of their table from the corner of her eyes. Someone familiar. Someone that looked like their teacher.

Hermione slowly turned her gaze from Draco to the man standing in front of her, then she was met with a scowl adoring on their teacher's face.

"If you flirt once more, Ms. Granger, I won't hesitate to throw you into detention. 5 points from Gryffin," Mr. Snape said with a loathing look. Once he came back to his desk, he opened his book and wrote something on there. Obviously about the -5 points from Gryffin.

Hermione was about to protest why was she the only one getting this and not Draco, but decided to stop herself from it. After all, Mr. Snape had always favoured Draco above everyone else since the start and she knew that protesting would actually really make her end up in detention.

She flushed in embarrassment a little, then sealed her lips into thin line and went back to her book. Mr. Snape stared at her for a moment, then went back to the board.

Hermione was finally lost into the book and was for a moment forgot about the letter in Draco's hand, but of course she was instantly reminded as Draco read her letter right beside her.

" _To, Draco Malfoy,_ " Draco said in a low voice, so only Hermione and even maybe Blaise could hear it.

Hermione glared at him again, daring him to continue. But of course Draco wouldn't be Draco to back down from it. This time, Draco lowered his voice so only Hermione could hear it.

" _This letter won't get sent to you anyway so I'm free to tell all my feelings in this letter, right?_ " Draco stopped for a moment to sneer at the irony, then continued. " _This all started in 3rd year when I met you at the corridor._ "

"Malfoy, stop," Hermione whispered at him.

Draco ignored her. " _When I first saw you, I thought that you were...attractive._  Which is obvious but I'll thank you for the fact."

Hermione was about to hit him with her book or with her fist, both sounded very tempting by the way, but Blaise beat her to it.

"Can you stop your blabbering, Draco? I was waiting for your mouth to fucking shut up since the start, but now I can't take it anymore. I wanted to read peacefully but of course you are a shithead so you ruined it for me. So now, can you just, I don't know, read like what everyone else is fucking supposed to do?" Blaise said, glaring at his friend.

Draco lowered the letter from his eyes, surprised at his friend. Hermione was even more surprised at this.

Thankfully, Draco pushed back his letter to his bag (ignoring Hermione's glare) and opened his book.

Just as Hermione glanced to Blaise, he was already looking back at his book.

 

* * *

 

Hermione was so glad the chemistry class somehow ended well. Draco stopped teasing her, but he was still annoying by sending her his smirk at times. Even sometimes he mouthed "To, Draco Malfoy" just to irk her.

Hermione was really, really, tempted to kiss that smirk away. With her fist.

Her next class was going well, of course it was since she didn't have any of her close friends there. So Hermione for the first time ever that day felt relaxed.

Finally, it was recess time and Hermione was quite happy for it.

She could use this time to explain things with Harry and Ron. But she just hoped that Harry wouldn't still want to avoid her, or worse, telling Ginny about it as well.

Just as she stepped out from her class, Hermione found Harry just passed her class. She followed him and grabbed his arm gently to gain his attention.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said and slowed her steps to match with his.

"Oh, hey Mione," Harry said.

Then oddly, they became quiet.

This wasn't what Hermione had in mind! This was a good chance for her to explain everything to him while they were both alone now. But her brain seemed to be blank once more and she cursed her brain in her thoughts.

"So, Harry-"

"Mione, I-"

They both stopped abruptly and stared at each other.

"You first," Hermione offered.

"No, ladies first." Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled a little to see him kind of back to normal and she didn't want to ruin it. She gulped down for a moment and ignored cold chills suddenly trailing on her back.

"Well, you know about the letters I wrote, right?" Hermione squeaked.

God, she did not want to sound like that at all. But she was just too afraid of what would Harry react about it and her bravery just seemed to shrink down.

"...yeah," Harry said slowly.

Hermione took a breath to take some time planning out some good words. "You know that I kind of liked you, right?"

Harry arched his eyebrow at the past tense, but just nodded and let her continue.

"The thing is, I did have a crush on you when we were in 2nd year. All the things that I've written down are true," Hermione stopped a moment to take a breath, then continued, "you were so kind to me and you were the most understanding person that somehow I could talk almost everything to. Still _are_ , by the way, but that's not the point.

"The point is that I'm over that crush now and you don't have to fuss over it. Ginny is my friend and so do you, both of your happiness matters the most. Even if I did still have a crush on you, I wouldn't have chosen my silly crush than to crush down both you and Ginny's happiness that you could find in each other's company.

"Do I regret my crush on you? No, I don't. It's just something that I'm grateful of and I've moved on from it. Harry Potter, you are my best friend. I don't want you to break our relationship off just because of this. So please don't avoid me, okay?"

They stood facing each other in silence, suddenly all the people walking pass them seemed to be not worth any attention of.

Hermione smiled sadly, noticing how quiet Harry was. Maybe it was easier said than done after all. Maybe Harry didn't want to believe her words and maybe, he already found her _weird_.

"I-it's all right if you need some time. I know you need some-"

"Hermione Granger," Harry said with a smile, which stopped Hermione from talking.

"Fun fact, Mione," Harry continued, "I also used to have a crush on you on 2nd year."

Hermione's eyes bulged wide at that sudden new thing she found. "W-what? You did?"

Harry laughed at his friend's surprised face and they both resumed their walk to the canteen. "Yeah, I did. I don't know why, I just did when you suddenly hugged me after I came back from the hospital. You just ran off to me and I was about to run away but of course Hermione Granger would not let me do that anyway."

Hermione smiled a little at the memory. It happened on November when Harry just got back to Hogwarts from the hospital. He fell from the stairs one day because Ron's twin older brothers let out their mouse loose and Harry flinched in surprise when he was about to step on the mouse on the stairs. Because of that, he lost balance and before Hermione nor Ron could catch him, he fell down. A few of his bones were broken because of it and he had to stay in the hospital.

Hermione was so worried over him and when one day she knew he was finally released, she waited by the doors to greet Harry. Of course Ron was with her as well.

When the doors finally opened, revealing Harry looking fine and perfectly healthy, Hermione's frown turned into a smile and she dashed right to him. She jumped and hugged him which made Harry stumble a little from it, but fortunately, he didn't fall down.

"Mione, you're hugging me too tight. You don't want my bones to be broken again, right?" Harry joked.

Hermione gasped and looked worried but after she saw Harry's mischievous smile, she couldn't help but push him a little in response. "Harry! That's not a good joke!"

They both laughed at it and then Ron joined in, patting his friend's back. The three of them walked with Ron and Hermione telling Harry about all the things he had missed while he was gone.

"I still don't think that's a good joke!" Hermione frowned at Harry as they walked downstairs.

"How was I supposed to do? I was really nervous when you hugged me but I didn't want to push you so I searched for another reason for it," Harry said.

Both of them laughed at their past and walked to the canteen with big smiles on their faces. They couldn't really hold it down anyways, especially the fact that they were now back to normal.

They walked to the table who was already filled with their friends and sat down. Ron who was beside Harry looked suspiciously at his two friends.

"Why are you guys smiling? That's creepy. What did I miss?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before they looked back at Ron.

"Just walking down through some memories," Hermione answered, still smiling.

 

* * *

 

_Dear, Harry Potter._

_I have never thought that I would like you when I first met you. You were just that skinny boy, with dark messy hair (but I was kind of grateful I found another person having a problem with their hair), and an unordinary scar on your forehead that kind of looks like a thunder bolt._

_How did you get that by the scar by the way? You never told it to Ron nor me about it, even when we asked you. You only smiled and shrugged, then changed the topic. I guess that's what makes me kind of intrigued about you. You're kind of like a...mystery._

_I'm so happy I got to be your friend ~~(because I need someone else to deal with Ron)~~  in 1st year. You're...very kind and understanding. It's kind of weird since you're not like any boys I've met in my life so far ( ~~just look at Ron, and his brothers. Well except Bill but I rarely meet him~~ )._

_I don't know how did it just start, but it just did. I literally felt so happy when you suddenly gave me a nickname. That made me feel, kind of special._

_You also defended me when that ~~git~~  Malfoy teased me. You don't know how I **hate**  him! Why is he always pushing on my buttons anyway? But I can sense he doesn't like you, since the first year anyway. But I know you already realize it._

_Well, the point is, I have a crush on you Harry Potter. But I feel bad because it's kind of obvious Ginny likes you ~~(and you are so, so dense for not noticing it!!)~~  and I just feel guilty._

_But most of all, I still want to be your friend for a long long time! Don't tell Ron, but sometimes I just like you better than him._

 

_From,_

_Hermione Granger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally a dramione scene!
> 
> What do you think about their reactions?
> 
> Did Blaise really ignore the letter? Did Draco go overbroad on how he teased Hermione? How about Harry?
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment, give kudos, and subscribe for more updates of this story!


	7. Interested

Hermione had kind of survived meeting Harry, Ron, Blaise, and even Draco Malfoy! Not that she was glad of their earlier incident, though.

Well, she didn't really talk with Blaise but she didn't really care about it. He seemed to be ignoring about the letter anyway and she was very grateful for it. He was the only boy that acted the same as what she wished for them to act in the first place.

Currently, she hadn't met Cedric yet. She tried her best not to step into the library but it was very hard of course. Whenever she passed the library, her hands seemed to itch to push the door and let herself in. But Hermione knew better not to do that because there was a good possibility that Cedric would be there too.

But seriously, she _had_  to go there somehow! Hermione really needed to borrow some new books to read and she wanted some time alone for her as well. Harry and Ron didn't really like to go to the library, especially Ron, and Hermione took that chance to go into the library for her me-time.

It was not like she didn't like Harry and Ron's companions around her. But Hermione needed some time alone somehow and took that time by reading some books. Of course, library would come into Hermione's mind to be the perfect place for her.

But she reminded herself that she couldn't go there. Cedric was usually there and she wasn't really prepared to meet him.

_"But you are Hermione Granger! You should be brave and explain things to him like what you did with Harry! Cedric is not the same as Malfoy and you know that he will understand,"_ said mini angel Hermione on her left ear.

_"But Cedric is_ different _. He was Hermione's first ever crush so of course he has a special place in her heart somehow. Also, he's very kind and you don't want him to stop coming to the library, do you? So don't enter!"_  Said mini devil Hermione on her other ear.

_"Hermione is supposed to be brave! Not coward!"_

_"This is not being coward, you dimwit. This is about saving yourself from further embarrassment."_

Before angel Hermione could retort back, the real Hermione shook her head and erased those inner voices of hers. Both opinions had their points but Hermione still didn't know which one should she follow.

"What are you doing standing there like a pathetic dog, Granger?"

Hermione flinched a little in surprise and swiveled to the owner of the voice. Great, just the person she really didn't want to meet at all.

Draco walked to her and tilted his head to the side like he was curious. "This is my first time ever seeing you contemplating whether to enter the library or not."

"Are you saying that you're _stalking_  me?" Hermione asked, scooting away from him a little bit.

"Of course no." Draco sneered. "In fact, maybe it's the opposite? Since you have a crush on me and all those things."

"For the second time, it's _had,_  not _have_!"

"Stop being in denial, Granger. The truth is already out anyway so you can just admit it and I can officially reject you."

Hermione snorted. "Won't happen in my whole life because I'm already over you anyway."

"Says the one standing in front of the library like a kicked puppy."

"I hate you Malfoy."

"Funny, people say _hate_ and _love_ have a thin line. So you do like me, why that's nice of you Granger."

"Do you know my fist is really itchy now to kiss your bloody lips in full force?"

"And here I thought a kiss should be soft, not brutal. But again, not surprised because when are you even soft anyway?"

Before Hermione could throw another comeback, a cough was heard behind them. Both of them turned around and met Blaise looking pretty annoyed, mostly at Draco.

"This is the second time I see you flirt and it's burning my ears to be honest," Blaise said.

"We are not flirting!"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other right after they said it together, then looked away immediately.

Blaise arched his eyebrow, obviously not believing any of those. "Right. Draco, we have an assignment to do and here you are still standing in front of the library instead of searching for a seat for us."

"Library's always empty anyway so I don't see the point." Draco snorted.

Blaise ignored that and instead dragged Draco in, ignoring his friend's attempts to break through from Blaise's firm grip.

Hermione was stunned at the scene and blinked several times in confusion.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's felt like her stomach dropped.

That familiar voice who belonged to the guy Hermione was struggling about.

"What are you standing outside here?" Cedric asked and smiled at her.

Hermione stared at him, then narrowed her eyes for a bit. Was it just her, or did Cedric's smile somehow looked brighter than before? He looked like he was in a very good mood.

"I wanted to enter, but Malfoy decided to interrupt me, as usual." Hermione half lied.

Cedric nodded then opened the door for her. "Well, why don't we come in then?"

Hermione couldn't say no to _that_.

 

* * *

 

Draco groaned as he was pushed by force to the chair while Blaise took the other seat across him.

He didn't want to do this assignment at all! What was this assignment anyway? Not like he cared though, because he never put his heart into anything remotely about school anyways.

"This assignment better be so important for you to force me here." Draco glared at his friend.

Blaise only leaned back to his chair and put his attention to somewhere else. Or particularly, two other people.

Draco instinctively turned around to know what was Blaise looking at, then he found Granger and Diggory taking seats together. _Together_.

Draco didn't know that the two of them were somehow close. Draco disliked Diggory because he seemed so perfect for him, _too_ perfect actually. Draco didn't know how could Diggory maintain to smile for 24 hours and not looking tired from it.

While for Granger, Draco couldn't really put his reason for him to bug her most of the time. It just seemed natural for him to do it and her reactions were just amusing him. Yeah, that was the only reason.

But what was this? Diggory and the bookworm Granger?

Turning away from that scene before his eyes would hurt from disgust, Draco found Blaise still staring at the pair. He arched his eyebrow in curiosity and then kicked Blaise's leg to stop him from staring.

" _Fuck,_ Draco!"

Draco smirked at the result of his kick. "Well? Where's this damn assignment?"

Blaise glared at him for a moment and then muttered something, very quietly that Draco couldn't even hear whatever gibberish Blaise was talking about under his breath.

"Say louder, Zabini. I can't hear a single shit you were whispering about," Draco said.

Blaise sighed then looked anywhere but the blonde haired friend of his in front of him. He seemed to be thinking whether it was appropriate to tell this to Draco, but he gave up in the end.

"I'm curious about that Granger you were flirting to," Blaise said.

"I'm not flirting with her," Draco glared. "But why are you even curious at... _her_? Don't tell me you have a thing at her? If you do, you actually can do better than that."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No, I do not have a _thing_ at her. Do you remember about the letters that Lovegood chick gave to us yesterday?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, because of that letter, I'm curious. I want to see if what she wrote down were all correct or not. Up to now though, I didn't see any proofs that what she confessed was right. What if all of these were pranks made by those friends of hers to make us look like fools?"

Draco was stunned for a moment, but then recovered from it. "That's rubbish. I just asked her earlier and she accepted it. Why do you think like that? What was it written in your letter anyway?"

Blaise looked away, avoiding Draco's eyes once more. "It's none of your business."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, as silence landed on them both.

"Do you think I'm...gorgeous?" Blaise slowly asked, looking back at Hermione.

Draco pulled out a disgusted look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

* * *

 

Hermione suddenly felt goosebumps all over her skin...like someone or more than one person were staring at her behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, looking up from his book.

Hermione snapped out from her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Cedric. "Nothing."

They were quiet once more, getting lost in their respective books. So far, Cedric had not brought up the letters and Hermione was relieved because of that. But at the same time, she really wanted to explain about it but she didn't know how to bring it up herself.

"So, Hermione..."

Hermione stiffened and looked up immediately, feeling her heart beating more rapidly. 

"Your friend gave me a letter that... _you_ wrote yesterday," Cedric started, now looking at her, trying to hold her from looking anywhere else but him. "And I've read the letter immediately of course back at my room."

Hermione really wanted to get out from this awkward topic this instant! Cedric was different compared to the other guys she had encountered. Harry and Ron were her best friends so she was still quite brave towards them, knowing they would understand (but then Hermione shrieked in her mind after she remembered she had not explained anything to Ron, _yet_ ). Draco always mocked and teased her so she didn't even find explaining to him would resolve it. In the end, he wouldn't trust her anyway (and she already _tried_ ). And then there was Blaise who Hermione presumed ignored the letter, which she was grateful of.

And then there was...Cedric.

She knew Cedric wouldn't back down from this topic and she also knew explaining about it would be quite harder than the rest. He was... _Cedric_! This was why she didn't want to go to the library in the first place, because she knew he would be different.

Screw her "bravery".

"At first I didn't want to read the letter because I thought it was just a normal letter that I received almost everyday," Cedric continued.

Hermione didn't know if he was trying to boast himself or just simply confessed about it.

"But then, I decided to read it because, why not?" Cedric now smiled, making Hermione's chest flutter again. "Then when I knew, it was written...by you."

Hermione smiled stiffly, now looking anywhere else but him. She tried to ignore his stare towards her, but it was hard.

Then Cedric continued and his gaze softened. "Hermione...do you know why I suddenly wanted to sit at your place?"

Now _that_  caught Hermione's attention. She ignored her heart that was slowly drumming even faster that she even was scared that it would race out from her body.

Cedric chuckled at Hermione's obvious clueless expression. "It's because I am interested in you, of course."

Hermione inhaled a sharp, surprise breath.

"Of course I didn't like you like at the same time you did in 1st year, but I took an interest in you and I wanted to get closer to you. I thought it's obvious already considering you are, after all, the brightest student in Hogwarts." Cedric now laughed a little.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, then repeated the movement like a star-struck fish. This was a lot to take in. Cedric...the Cedric Diggory was interested with... _her_!

"B-but, I thought you are with Cho..." Hermione said.

Cedric's laugh now became louder, which made Hermione confused and annoyed a little. Hey, it was not her fault to think he was with Cho! They were almost together every time Hermione saw them so it was normal to think like that, right?

"We are close because Cho and I are the football captains in the girls and boys' teams. We share the same likes and also we are on the same year," Cedric said after he stopped laughing, but couldn't hold back his smile.

"But then...why me?" Hermione said softly.

Why did he get interested with her, when Cho Chang was there right beside her, looking all perfect like him?

"I don't know, do I need to give my reason for it?" Cedric asked back.

Hermione didn't know how to reply back, but Cedric didn't seem to need that anyway.

"So, I want to ask you on a date, like a  _real_ one. I was too much of a coward to ask you ever since we met and I would like to know you better," Cedric said.

Was Hermione dreaming? There was _no_ way Cedric Diggory was asking her out on a date.

"I'll send you a message when and where we will meet, but I think this Sunday will be good, yes? Or do you have another thing to do?"

Hermione shook her head, still unable to say anything.

Cedric smiled wider, if it was possible. "Great, see you later."

Then Cedric left his seat, leaving Hermione alone on their table.

When she knew he was finally out from the library, she planted her face on the desk and ignored the pain from the bump. She just had been asked out on a date! A _date_! It had been a long time since she did go out on a date. The last one was with _him_ , and that brought a small, sad smile on Hermione.

But then, she also ruined her chance to explain everything to Cedric. Hermione was such a coward and she was really ashamed of herself.

Since she subconsciously accepted his offer, she couldn't back down from this _date_. Hermione was not the one to back down from a promise and she would have to go to a date with Cedric soon.

Hermione stood up and left the library, all her thoughts about the books she wanted to borrow suddenly seemed to evaporate from her memory.

What she didn't realize was that, there were two other boys there who may or may not had listened to what Cedric and Hermione had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Cedric and Hermione? Do you think Blaise and Draco could hear what the two of them were saying? If so, what will Blaise and Draco's reactions be?
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos if you like the story so far! Also comments are very, very appreciated! It will definitely boost my will to write this story.


	8. Shock

Draco and Blaise stared each other in silence.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco finally muttered.

They had been listening to Cedric rambling about how he had also received a letter from Hermione and he just asked her out on a date. Never mind the date, both Draco and Blaise just froze and stiffened when they knew Cedric also got a letter.

Blaise seemed to think for a moment then he spoke. "I need to see your letter."

Draco's cheeks flushed in pink and stood up from his chair. "No."

"Come on Malfoy. You just heard what Diggory had said. I know you are also suspicious like me and to prove, if our theories are maybe true or not, I should see your letter."

"But why does it have to be me whose letter should be inspected? Why can't I see your letter instead?" Draco fumed.

"You do know perfectly well that I am much smarter than you," Blaise said calmly.

Draco muttered incoherent things under his breath and took a seat back to his chair, ignoring Blaise's triumph small smile on his face.

"Before you read my letter," Draco snapped to Blaise. "What is _your_ theory?"

"Obviously, whatever Granger had written in his letter seemed to boost his confidence to ask her out. Which maybe means she is also interested in him," Blaise said.

Draco looked quite confused. "But it can't be. In _my_ letter, she precisely stated that she has a crush on me. Since 3rd year! And why did that Diggory guy say something about 1st year?"

Blaise frowned and shrugged. "I don't know and we can probably find our answer if I just look at your letter."

"But you didn't tell me what you got in your letter!"

Blaise glared at his friend across him. "And this is why _I_ should be the one to look at both our letters."

Slowly, the reality seemed to dawn on Draco and then he looked even more furious. He glared at the door of the library. "She also said that she has a crush on you."

"Exactly," Blaise said. "But we don't know why does she want to do this. Maybe...we should ask that Loony girl that gave us the letters yesterday. Maybe she can explain it to us."

Draco scoffed, obviously didn't like Blaise's plan at all. "Asking to that girl is a pain in the _ass,_  believe me. I don't think we'll get any answers from her. How about that Weaslette girl? She seems close to Granger."

"Good idea Draco," Blaise said in a sarcasm tone. "We just need to drag her without her little boyfriend and little brother causing a riot. Bloody brilliant, Malfoy."

Draco rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I bet my idea's better than yours which involves that Lovegood girl. At least Weaslette is better. And I'm not scared of Potter and Weasel."

"Okay let's say that I agree with this idea, then how do we snatch her away from her friends and her boyfriend _and_ her brother? I've heard from others that she is quite popular and I bet pulling her away is going to be hard. And she has also added Potter into the circle as her boyfriend. What do you suggest?" Blaise asked.

Draco seemed to think for a moment, before he smirked and cocked his head to the side. Blaise arched his eyebrow and waited for him to spout out any possible dumb ideas from his mouth.

"Well, if you want us to snatch her from Potter and Weasel's supervisions," Draco paused to add a little suspense. "Why don't we snatch her from the girls' dormitory?"

"And how do we exactly do that? Changing ourselves into girls and go there to take her?" Blaise rolled his eyes. He already didn't have any faith to this plan.

Draco only kept smirking. "Don't you remember we have a girl in our group?"

Blaise stiffened and then looked at Draco.

"You are using _her_?"

"Yes."

"But how do you ask her help? Do you want to come up to her and say 'hey, I need your help to sneak out Weasley and bring her to us because we need to know the answers to the love letters we got from Granger'? Yes, that seems to be a brilliant idea, Draco," Blaise said sarcastically.

Draco merely looked uninterested at Blaise's sarcastic tone and shrugged. "I know she will do it if I tell her so."

"What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're as dumb as Granger sometimes. No wonder she puts her interest to you. And here we all think you both are the smart ones."

Blaise ignored that and just waited for Draco to finish his words.

"Well," Draco continued dryly. " _She_  likes _me_. That is already a good thing. I know she will do anything if I tell her so."

 

* * *

 

"You want me to take that witch to you?" Pansy shrieked.

"Well, duh _._ " Draco rolled his eyes.

Pansy fumed, her cheeks blotched in red. "But you both know that I hate her and she hates me too! Why do you think I can lure her out from her group of stupid friends? And I don't think she will even trust at whatever I say as a reason anyway. And, why do you guys need _her_?"

Blaise just crossed his arms over his chest. "I cannot explain to you why, Pansy. But it's important."

Pansy snorted. "It must be so bloody important that you want to see my pride getting crushed."

"Look," Draco started, getting impatient. "We need you to take her out tonight at around 7 in front of the unused girls' toilet on 2nd floor. Just take her to this place and your duty is over."

Pansy was about to refuse, but stopped when she met Draco's steel grey eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Draco muttered.

Pansy gulped down, and then gave a stiff nod.

Draco smiled boyishly at her. "Good, then we will wait for her here."

Then the two boys left, leaving Pansy feeling like she was tricked. As she snapped back to reality, she stomped on the floor in annoyance. Oh, all the things she did for Draco and she never got a simple _thank you_ from him!

Nevermind that, now she was under a very big pressure on how to take Weasley to them. How could Pansy do that without her getting any suspicions? They always had a dislike toward each other, just like Pansy toward Hermione, and vice versa.

Well, maybe she could trick Ginny, but _how_?

Pansy grumbled and walked to the dormitory, her brains racking for a plan. But her brain seemed to be blank and she blamed both the boys for suddenly asking her to do this.

She could ask Crabbe and Goyle to do it by kidnapping Ginny somehow, but she shook that idea immediately. They were too dumb to do it and she didn't want to face either Draco nor Blaise's wrath.

Pansy finally entered the girls' dormitory and her eyes spotted to a group of girls at the center. The girls were hogging all the sofas and the chairs in the common room that Pansy held herself back from snorting. She rolled her eyes and wanted to pass through them and just walked to her room, but then she spotted the girl she needed at the center.

Ginny Weasley was at the center, smiling ( _dumbly_ , according to Pansy) and chuckled (looked so fake to Pansy's eyes) at whatever one of the girls was joking about. Pansy was about to leave but what one of the girls said halted her steps.

"How was it with Harry Potter these days?" One of the girls asked, smirking mischievously at Ginny.

Ginny blushed and smiled shyly. "It's...fine. So far, we don't have any fights and problems."

The other girl with blonde hair arched her fine eyebrow (not that Pansy was jealous of!). "But don't you think it's weird? That you both has never gotten into fights so far? Most couples I know who had fights in their relationships turn out to be more long-lasting and stronger."

"That's the problem, Mina," Ginny's smile now disappeared. "It's _most_ , not _all_. A relationship doesn't have to have fights at some point and maybe our relationship is like that."

Pansy rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, now suddenly regretting to even hear those useless words.

As soon as she entered her room, she was greeted with her blonde-haired roommate, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was the only female friend Pansy grew fond of since her 1st year and she was so happy that they were always roommates so far.

"Hey Pan, what's with the long face?" Daphne asked, setting down her book to look at her friend.

Pansy walked toward her bed and groaned. "Draco and Blaise asked me to somehow drag that Weaslette out to them. And they did not even tell me the reason why!"

Daphne now discarded her book to the side, now having her full interest at her (miserable looking) friend. "That's quite...weird."

"I know right! D-do you think it's because either one of them likes that witch? But it's not possible right? I mean, she has that saint Potter already!" Pansy suddenly sat up in a horror expression. "What if _Draco_  likes her?"

"Pansy, that's ridiculous," Daphne said, amused. "Whatever they need her, I'm pretty sure it's far from that."

"Then what do you think?" Pansy asked, now feeling a bit relieved from Daphne's cheering words.

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it won't be _that_ bad," Daphne said. "I know Draco usually has bad ideas," Daphne ignored Pansy's 'hey!' and continued. "But there's Blaise so I'm sure it will not be that bad. Just trust them, they are your friends anyway, right?"

Pansy snorted. "Right, friends. Friends that don't even thank me."

Daphne softened her gaze at her friend. "I'm pretty sure they trust you to do this because they do see you as their friend. Well, personally, I don't really like them and that's why I never want to be their friends, but I'm sure deep down they are not bad. That's why you are friends with them in the first place, right?"

Pansy chuckled nervously at that. She didn't know what would Daphne react if Pansy was friends with them because of her crush toward Draco and Draco just got used to her over the years. But Daphne didn't need to know that.

They seemed to be lost in their thoughts, until Daphne cracked a smile and moved towards Pansy's bed.

"I have an idea to bring Weasley to Draco and Blaise," Daphne smirked.

"How?" Pansy asked, frowning. She hoped whatever Daphne was planning about should be good enough to somehow lure Ginny out because at this point, Pansy was already desperate for any plans.

 

* * *

 

Ginny stopped talking when she saw Hermione entered the dormitory. Ginny bid goodbyes to her other friends and walked toward Hermione with a big smile, but then it faltered when she saw Hermione was frowning.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Then Ginny gasped. "It's Malfoy, isn't it? Ugh, that git! I swear if he did hurt you, I wouldn't hesitate to torture him!"

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, stopping her friend from actually chasing Draco.

"I got a date."

Ginny's eyes widened, waiting for Hermione to say 'sike!' (which would maybe sound very creepy because it didn't sound like Hermione at all) but that never came.

"With who...?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione now looked up from the floor and set back to Ginny's eyes. "Cedric Diggory."

Ginny couldn't help but to smile even wider and dragged her friend to the now empty sofa. Ginny clasped both Hermione's hands and grinned. "I knew it he has the hots for you."

"The what...?"

"Mione," Ginny smiled even wider. "I already thought so ever since you told me that he came to your table at the library. But I didn't want you to get any ideas yet, because I was scared that it was not true. But turns out it does! So? Spill the juicy tea!"

"How can a tea be _juicy_? Tea is not a juice, Ginny. And vice versa. How do you even get that term-"

"Hermione, don't distract me," Ginny said sharply.

Hermione sighed. She looked like she was contemplating about something. She chewed her lower lip (which made Ginny worry that her lower lip would bleed someday) then she looked right at Ginny.

"I cannot tell you the full one, Ginny. But I will soon, when my letters problem is done. But well, he suddenly asked me on a date this Sunday. I couldn't really think at that time so I just shook my head when he asked me if I had things to do on Sunday. Ginny, what should I do?" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny frowned but then smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I'll help you, okay? But what bugs me is that you already dated one person back in the days, why is this one even different?"

"Because it's Cedric Diggory! And besides, it's been so long since I went on a date, okay?" Hermione flushed.

"Fine fine, let's go to the dining hall, okay? I'm hungry." Ginny rubbed her stomach.

Both girls walked to the Dining Hall and met Luna along the way then they took on their desired seats on the Dining Hall. The hall had four, long tables. Two at right side, two others at the left side. Students were free to choose where they would want to sit there. The tables were already filled with plates, spoons, forks, and glasses. Also napkins.

There was another long table at the front of the hall, but facing towards the students. The table was for the teachers and other school staffs only, as it was shorter than the students'.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna took their seats then chatted at some random things. But mostly about Cedric (when Luna was told about that, she didn't look surprised at all).

Then Harry, Ron, and Neville came towards them, taking the place in front of the girls.

When finally all the seats were filled with students and the staffs, finally a few servants came, holding out trays for them to eat.

"Do you guys know?" Ginny grinned at the boys. "Hermione just got a date!"

Ron choked on his drink and spit out his water instead to the person in front of them, which was Hermione.

"W-what?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried, looking furious at Ron. But for the first time ever, Ron ignored Hermione's glare.

"Yes! And with Cedric Diggory!" Ginny smirked, hinting to the boy at the other table across them.

"B-b-b-but," Ron stuttered. He kept looking toward Hermione who was wiping herself with the napkin and turned around to Cedric at the table behind him who was currently laughing with his friends.

Ron who previously looked confused and shocked, now looked furious. He looked at Hermione sternly. "You _can't_ go on a date with him."

Hermione now scoffed as she put back the napkin on the table. "Who are you tell me who should I go on a date? You seemed fine with me and Viktor last year. Why is this different?"

Ron's ears now flushed red. "Viktor is different, and just because!"

" _Just because_ , Ron? That sounds dumb!"

"I'm your best friend, Hermione."

"Funny, because I thought a best friend won't act like this."

Now, Ron's ears already turned full red and stood up from his seat, ignoring Harry's protests. "Well, you should be the one who looks in the mirror! You're playing with my feelings, Hermione. That doesn't sound like a best friend to me at all."

Hermione was confused at that but before she could ask, Ron already dashed out from the hall.

Hermione sighed and then noticed the hall suddenly became quiet. Most of the students were staring at Hermione, stopping themselves from eating.

"You should chase him," Luna whispered.

Hermione ignored all the stares and then also ran out from the hall. If she got hungry later on, she would blame it all to Ron.


	9. Answer

"That's a sight," Blaise said.

Draco snorted as the doors closed after Hermione ran out. "I'm expecting them to be on detention or something because of the scene they made. But at the same time, Dumbledore likes to play favours anyway."

They instinctively looked at the said person, who was currently back to eat his dinner. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster, an old man who wore half moon spectacles with his grey beard almost reaching his chest. They didn't know how could he feel comfortable with _that_  length, but no one found the answer why. And they didn't really care to be honest.

Draco then looked at Pansy who sat across him. "Don't forget our plan. It's one hour from now."

Pansy nodded. "Of course."

"I really hope she has the answers to our questions," Blaise murmured.

"Come on, when is Draco Malfoy wrong anyway?" Draco said as he took a bite of his food.

"Well, all the time to be honest," Blaise said.

"You said that because you hate me." Draco scoffed.

"Not wrong at that, but you are wrong all the time, as a matter of fact. I'm betting my 20 pounds that somehow this will go wrong," Blaise said and took a sip of his water.

"Well then, prepare for your 20 pounds to be mine." Draco smirked and resumed his eating.

 

* * *

 

The students went back to their respective dormitories after their dinner. But they were allowed to stroll around the school until 8 PM. At 8 PM, all the students must be in their dormitories (and the caretakers would check if they were all there).

Ginny bid her goodbye to the boys and entered the girls' dormitory with Luna. She didn't see Ron and Hermione ever since the incident they made. She was really worried about them and she hoped that they would somehow be okay.

"Ron can be a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Luna said with her usual brutal honesty that could usually make people awkward.

Ginny stiffly sat on the armchair and chuckled nervously. "As his sister, I approve."

But then Ginny went back to his words. Why did he say that Hermione played with his feelings? Where did he get _that_ idea from? Hermione would never do that to Ron, she wasn't the type of person to be like that anyway.

"Is it something to do with the letters?" Luna blurted out.

Ginny looked up at her blonde haired friend instantly. "You know about the letters?"

Luna stared at Ginny blankly, suddenly quiet. Ginny didn't stop staring at her friend and suddenly they were like in a staring contest. After a few seconds, Luna blinked and sighed, while Ginny smiled in contempt.

"You know I was the one who sent the letters, right?" Luna said softly.

Ginny nodded and urged her on to continue.

"I sent the letters to some boys based on the names on the letters," Luna continued. "Try to guess."

"Guess? Luna, this is not the time to joke-"

But Luna didn't crack a smile at all.

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Fine. How many are there?"

"Six."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and she leaned back to the armchair. "I'm guessing Ron is one of them?"

Luna nodded.

"Is Cedric one of them? Viktor too?"

Luna nodded again.

"Hmm...I can't think of the other three. Do you think I know the rest?"

Luna nodded once again.

Ginny was thinking hard. No way it would be Draco, right? He maybe looked cute, but there was no way Hermione would ever want to write a letter to him! Whatever the letter was about!

"Is Harry one of them?" Ginny asked again, which earned another nod from Luna.

But before Ginny could ask the other two, Pansy emerged and sat beside Luna on the sofa. She had a smirk that Ginny knew, that whatever Pansy wanted to do seemed very, _very_ bad.

"Hey _Ninny_  Weasley," Pansy said.

"What do you need?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I would be worried if I were you," Pansy said calmly, looking at her fine manicured nails.

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked, slowly losing her calm composure.

Pansy's smirk grew even wider and then looked at Ginny from the corner of her eyes. "Well, your boyfriend just happens to be dragged to Draco and Blaise at this moment. I wonder what are they doing to him, huh? I bet it's... _wonderful_. I just wish I could see that."

Ginny gasped, so did Luna. "But, it's impossible! I just gave my goodbye wave to Harry before I entered the dormitory!"

Pansy clucked her tongue. "Oh well, you _missed_ it then. I saw Draco dragging Harry to somewhere else. Then Blaise was kind enough to me to tell me where did he bring him to. They dragged him to the 2nd floor, unused girls' toilet. I'm pretty sure you know very well where that is."

"Why are you telling me this...?" Ginny asked, glaring at Pansy, already standing up from the armchair.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have asked and just sprinted to where my boyfriend was," Pansy blew her nails. "And here I thought you and Potter have a _lovely_ relationship."

That seemed to set off Ginny once and for all, as she dashed out from the dormitory without looking back. Luna called out her name, but Ginny ignored it.

Pansy smirked. Oh it was easy to lure a mouse to its trap. All thanks to Daphne.

 

* * *

 

Blaise and Draco stood silently beside the unused girls' toilet. The toilet wasn't and couldn't be used anymore, under some circumstances that Draco didn't really care about. But once, Pansy told him and Blaise that the toilet wasn't used because there was a girl student ghost that died on that toilet years ago. Draco just waved Pansy off.

"Is she even coming?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"I have a feeling she will come soon, whatever Pansy said to her," Draco said, leaning to the wall with his back.

Soon, steps could be heard and both boys straightened up. The steps grew closer and closer, until a girl showed up. She frantically looked around, then found Blaise and Draco were there. Glaring, she stomped toward them.

"Uhhh...why is her stare screaming 'murder' at us?" Draco asked.

"Whatever Pansy said to her, that doesn't look good," Blaise said back.

"No shit, Sherlock," Draco retorted sarcastically.

"Where did you put Harry!" Ginny screamed and charged towards them.

"Potter?" Draco asked but then got kicked by Ginny right to his groin.

Draco fell to the ground and clutched the part where Ginny had kicked, suddenly seeing stars in his blurry vision. Suddenly he was scared that he couldn't produce little Malfoys in the future.

"Tell me where Harry is!" Ginny demanded once again.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise sounded really confused, but Draco could sense a hint of fear in his voice, even though Blaise tried his best to hide it. Fortunately for him, Ginny seemed like she didn't seem to care.

Suddenly bangs of the door came back again, along with Ginny's cries. "Harry! Are you there? Harry!"

"Shut her up!" Draco yelled on the ground.

Blaise didn't need to be told twice and he immediately covered Ginny's mouth, which was a stupid idea. Ginny moved all her limbs to free herself from Blaise's grip and suddenly bit his hands.

Blaise freed his hands from her and Ginny returned to the door, trying her best to push it open or bang on the door.

"Bloody hell woman! What did Pansy even tell you?" Blaise said, already losing his calm composure.

Ginny stopped banging her fists on the locked door then looked at Blaise with a very furious glare. "She told me that you dragged Harry here! And I know he must be in there somehow, probably clutching at his sides from whatever you guys gave to him!"

Of course Pansy would go with that way.

Before she could resume her furious punches on the door, Blaise caught her wrist. "Whatever Pansy told you, it's all a lie. How could we have the keys to the toilet anyway if the keys are with the staff?"

That stopped Ginny from banging on the door as Draco sat up and leaned his back on the wall. He stared at the red-headed girl, fearing (which he didn't want to admit out loud) that the girl would lose her shits once again and started to scream. But thankfully, she really stopped.

"Then, why did she want me here?" Ginny asked as she panted after all those screams and running.

Draco looked around the hallway, surprised that none of the students nor the school staff came to this place. Indeed it was a good thing he chose this deserted place after all.

"Because," Draco moved a little and winced. "The one who needs you is us, not her. We just wanted her to take you here and we didn't expect that she would somehow use that reason."

"Yes," Blaise continued. "As much as we hate Potter, we don't think hitting him will get us any good things in the end anyway. We will get expelled, probably. And we are not that violent."

Ginny became quiet, and the hallway became eerily silent after disappearance of her yells. The three of them stared at each other, like they were waiting at least one of them to start and explain.

"Then," Ginny finally started as she calmed her breath. "Why do you need me here?"

"Do you know about Granger's letters?" Blaise asked to the point.

Ginny nodded.

"We are asking you whether you know anything about it."

Ginny cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "What's in it for me if I do tell you?"

"We'll also tell you about what we have," Blaise said, ignoring Draco's signal stare that obviously told him that was a very bad thing to do.

Ginny seemed interested at that and she softened, but still frowned at them. "Okay. To be honest, I didn't know you are the other two that Hermione wrote about. I would have never expected the two of you anyway."

Blaise shrugged. "Well, same."

But Draco didn't agree like Blaise as he scoffed to himself.

"But," Ginny paused for a moment. "I do know Luna sent the letters _accidentally_  to six other boys."

"How can it be _accidentally_?" Draco snorted as Ginny gave a glare to him.

"Wait, did you say _six_?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

There was another silence for a moment, before Blaise asked again. "Do you know what the letters are about?"

"No," Ginny frowned and looked away from them. "Hermione didn't want to tell me nor Luna."

Draco groaned. "I got kicked, just for you to tell me that you do not know about the letters?"

Blaise smirked and gave a knowing look at Draco. Draco huffed. Not that he cared he would lose his 20 pounds, but he cared about his pride and then Blaise was right, once again! (Not that Draco would ever admit that, his pride was already stabbed from this).

Ginny seemed like she disapproved of Draco's statement, looking offended. "Hey, at least I know who the other boys are!"

That finally took the boys' interests, especially Draco's. Maybe he didn't lose the bet after all.

"So, can you tell us who?" Draco asked, trying to tone down his hopeful tone.

Ginny tapped on her chin as silence entered the hall again. Then she looked back at them and smirked. "Since Draco was rude to me, I would just let you guess. Besides, I already gave you a hint. Six other boys, including you two. So have fun guessing the other four. So...what is the other information you have to give to me?"

Blaise sent a side glare to Draco who was still sitting on the ground then looked back at Ginny's triumphant look. "Well, since we are playing hints, then we might as well give you a hint. Both our letters have the topic; _crush_. Have fun guessing."

Ginny didn't look happy at that, but didn't say anything. She just stood there for a moment, then nodded at them. "Fine, so be it. I'll head back to the dormitory and I can give Pansy my revenge."

Then Ginny was out of sight.

"I was about to pity Pansy, but at the same time, she was the one who made that monster appear out of the Weaslette," Draco said as he finally stood up and winced a little.

Blaise turned to Draco with a small smirk. "So, about the bet..."

Draco groaned and walked away first, but because he was limping, Blaise was able to catch up with him and walked alongside him in the end.

 

* * *

 

Ginny went into the dormitory and she wasn't surprised that the hall was already empty. She would give her piece of thought to Pansy tomorrow. For now, she wanted to throw herself to the bed and get some beauty sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her and Ginny swiveled to find Hermione.

"Mione!" Ginny felt relieved and walked to her friend.

"Can you tell me what happened to Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, smiling tiredly at Ginny. "I'm tired, Ginny. I'll tell you tomorrow. It's Saturday too anyway."

Ginny was disappointed, but when she looked at how tired Hermione looked, she nodded. She just hoped that the outcome wasn't bad, even though judging from Hermione's appearance, it looked quite bad.

After giving their goodnights to each other, Ginny walked to her room and saw Luna already asleep on her bed. Their other roommate, Mina, too was already asleep.

Ginny walked to the bathroom to change her school uniform to pajamas and brush her teeth. Even as she did those, she couldn't help but to think what Blaise said.

_"Both our letters have the topic;_ crush _. Have fun guessing."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a very long time since this story's updated and I'm truly sorry for that. As I have a couple of chapters in my notes, I will post again now.
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Let me know your thoughts in the comments ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, but that's it. Just the letters part and the rest of the ideas are mine. 
> 
> Just to remind once again, this is set in ModernAU! and I may have written false things about UK education (then I realized AFTER I wrote 10+ chapters in my note). So I will still try my best to learn about the education there and please apologize me if I make some things wrong.
> 
> Just that, I guess? Since this is the prologue, it's not that fun YET. Starting after chapter 3, all hell breaks loose, I bet you that. So just wait and see how Lady/Mister of Fate plays Hermione's.
> 
> Comments are always well appreciated! It can boost my will to write even more.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
